A moiré pattern is a secondary pattern created when two primary patterns (sometimes identical) are overlaid on a flat or curved surface while displacing them either linearly or rotationally one from another. That is, an independent pattern seen by an observer when two geometrically regular patterns (as two sets of parallel lines or two halftone screens) are superimposed. This pattern 10, 20 can be naturally evident or can be considered a form of an optical illusion, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Moiré patterns can also be three dimensional if there is a depth displacement between the two primary patterns. This not only results in the creation of a new secondary optical pattern (or illusion), but it can also make the pattern change—appear as if it is moving, if the viewpoint of the observer is moving in relation to the fixed locations of the primary patterns.
Flexible metal mesh is widely used in cladding systems for buildings because it is aesthetically pleasing, provides security/safety, is easier to install than fixed panels and it can adapt simply to curved or angled building surfaces.
There are existing moiré building schemes that typically include an overlaid pattern system or a twisted element system. The overlaid pattern system uses two primary patterns, usually two or more cable groups or fixed panels that are displaced linearly or rotationally. Further, the cable groups can also be varied in depth from one another to further increase the effect. As shown in FIG. 2, the overlaid pattern 30 includes vertical and linear displaced cable groups having a varying depth to provide an aesthetical design in the building cladding system.
The twisted element system does not provide as strong of a secondary pattern as the overlaid pattern system, but is able to achieve a similar effect with one primary pattern and a contrasting background due to the depth created via the twisted elements. The more depth the elements have the stronger the moiré effect. However, the higher depth creates more wind load on the building and it requires more structural members/anchor points to absorb these forces.
While these systems are both successful at creating the desired effects for the building cladding they are difficult to install, expensive and are not easily adaptable to irregular building surfaces. The expense is partly due to the installation costs associated with the systems but also because of the need for either two primary patterns or heavy anchor systems to create the effect. The moiré effect is of interest in building cladding systems because it can give the appearance that the surface of the building is moving when a viewer is walking or driving by the location during the day or night, if properly lit.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an easy to install inexpensive moiré-like architectural mesh system that can create variable patterns for building exteriors and interiors as well.